El Juego
by Nozomi-desu
Summary: Gold, invita a jugar a Crystal a un extraño, novedoso y ostentoso juego. Si, todo bien en un principio pero, todo cambia cuando este explica en que consiste... ¿Crystal aceptara jugar? ¿Que sucederá al final? ¿Por que tanta emoción de un momento a otro por un simple juego?


¡Que tal bitches! (?) jajajaj bueno me presento soy Nozomi, este es la primera vez que subo uno de mis fic a internet O.o

acepto criticas constructivas, recomendaciones y cualquier otra cosa mientras no me pidan matrimonio (?) Bueno antes de que comienzen a leer les vuelvo a repetir que soy nueva en esto jejejeje :D espero que les guste y me inspire de una forma bastante rara en este fic... me encontraba en una fiesta con unas amigas y habían ramitas de queso... y entonces... *trauma* no mejor no les cuenta TTwTT

bueno eso es todo ¡Espero que les guste! :3

* * *

**.-Si-.**

**.-No-.**

**.-Si-.**

**.-No-.**

**.-Si-.**

**.-No-.**

**.-Si-.**

**.- ¡Maldita sea, entiende que no quiero!-.** _Gritaba exasperada una joven, perturbando la paz que reinaba en el lugar._

**.-chica súper seria… no creo que sea tan malo-.** _Contradecía un muchacho de brillantes ojos dorados, con el ceño levemente fruncido ante tanta negatividad de parte de su acompañante._

**.-¡CLARO QUE LO ES!-.** _La poca paciencia que le quedaba a la joven de cabellera azulada se desvaneció ante las últimas palabras de su compañero con gorra. _

_Ambos jóvenes quedan en completo silencio… Sus ojos se encuentran y una lucha de miradas comienza ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Simple, el entrenador azabache de hermosos ojos dorados o también conocido como "Gold" tuvo la brillante idea (como siempre) de invitar a su querida amiga Crystal a jugar un novedoso y ostentoso juego. Si, hasta aquí ningún problema, incluso la joven de coletas no opuso ninguna resistencia… Hasta que el oji-dorado se dedicó a explicar en qué iba este juego. Y desde ese momento una lucha entre ambos jóvenes comenzó._

**.-Crystal… solo uno-.** _Vuelve a insistir Gold, rompiendo el contacto visual que ya comenzaba a soltar chispas, y a la vez levantando un sutil y curioso objeto largo, de color café y en la punta de este blanco; este objeto era conocido como "Poky"._

**.- ¡NO!...- **_Se niega rotundamente la oji-célese_**.- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguna de las chicas con las cuales coqueteas? ****_-._**_ Le critica Crystal, demostrando una vez más los celos hacia su "amigo". _

**.-…-. **_Este solo se queda callado mirando fijamente a su compañera. Nuevamente sus miradas se cruzan entre sí, pero esta vez con un brillo especial. Sostienen la mirada por varios segundos, logrando que a si, ambos jóvenes sintieran mariposas en sus estómagos y un calor abrazador comenzara a adornar sus rostros._

_Y antes de que el rostro de la joven de cabellera azulada comenzara a competir con un tomate maduro, desvía la mirada._

**.- S-solo uno-. **_Dice por lo bajo, armándose de gran valor y con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas._

_Todo se vuelve silencio ante las palabras de la joven. El chico con gorra se queda como idiota, parado sin reacciona, como si un glaceon hubiera utilizado rayo hielo sobre este, sin creer las palabras pronunciadas por su compañera de aventuras. _

_Cuando por fin, después de largos segundos que parecieron eternos, Gold logra articular palabra rompiendo la gran tención que se había formado._

_ .-_** ¿C-Como?-. **_Es lo único que sale de la boca del azabache. _

_Esto logra que una vena palpitante apareciera en la frente de la joven de cristalinos ojos, logrando colmar la poca paciencia que le quedaba._

**.- ¡Maldita sea, no lo pienso v-volver a repetir!-. **_Grita harta y avergonzada a la vez, arrebatando el poky de las manos de Gold. _

_Con las mejillas sonrojadas, coloca el poky en sus labios y mira a Gold acusadoramente, esperando que este reaccionara._

_El oji-dorado solo traga saliva de forma nerviosa.__**-**_** ¿S-segura?-. **_Le pregunta, aunque esta iba más dirigida a el mismo que a Crystal. La peli-azul solo lo mira con el ceño fruncido y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas… logrando que se viera… ¿Tierna? Si definitivamente los nervios estaban afectando al azabache y decide no alargar más la espera. _

_Lentamente se acerca a la joven, con la mirada fija en sus ojos. Gold traga saliva, y muerde la otra punta del poky. Ambos quedan en la misma posición por segundos que parecen eternos para ambos y por fin el azabache comienza el juego. Un mordisco, devorando la punta del comestible da iniciado este alocado reto. Lentamente la muchacha de pelo-azulado no se queda atrás, dando otro mordisco en su lado del dulce. _

_Y así, a paso lento, se acercan sus rostros. Llega un momento en el cual, ambos sienten la respiración del otro sobre sus caras, causando que un escalofrió agradable recorriera el cuerpo delicado de Crystal. _

_El rostro del oji-dorado superaba a leguas a un tomate maduro. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel en ambos jóvenes especialmente ahora, que ya no quedaba suficiente dulce para seguir masticando. _

_Al estar a punto de juntar sus rostros, Gold siente la necesidad de tener mas cerca a su compañera e involuntariamente coloca una de sus manos en la cadera de la peli-azul atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él. _

_Ante esto Crystal siente la necesidad de golpear a su pervertido amigo… pero se contiene (¡Un milagro de arceus!) y se deja llevar por la situación._

_Los segundos que se demoran en terminar el pequeño dulce se vuelven un martirio para ambos. La necesidad de juntar sus labios con los del otro comenzaba a volverse una tortura y en un momento de deseo, Crystal se agarra del cuello del pollerón de su "amigo", juntando inevitablemente sus labios._

_Gold, en un principio se sorprende por la acción atrevida de su compañera, pero el sabor de los labios de la peli-azul lo obligan a concentrarse solamente en esta. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y mantienen juntos sus labios, saboreando, probando su boca por primera vez en su vida, pero que muchas veces antes hubiera matado por sentir._

_Ambos inexpertos en este tema deciden mantener el contacto sin movimiento alguno. A pesar de no querer separarse, sus pulmones les piden a gritos una bocanada de aire y lentamente alegan sus labios sin abrir sus ojos. _

_Todavía se mantenía el excito sabor a chocolate que probo en los labios de su compañera y Gold deseaba volver a sentirlos. En cuestión de segundos vuelve a juntar sus labios y esta vez comienza un leve movimiento, explorando los finos labios de la oji-celeste, que no oponía resistencia alguna. _

_Un lento movimiento de labios comienza entre ambos, acostumbrándose al ritmo y tomando experiencia de este; que era su primer beso. Si, Crystal jamás había besado a un chico y Gold se encontraba en las mismas; A pesar de coquetear con la primera chica que se le pasara por el frente, estas nunca le prestaban la más mínima atención y tampoco lo habría hecho en el caso… por obvias razones._

_Y como todo el mundo dice "La práctica hace al maestro", esto sucedía con ambos jóvenes. Ya acostumbrados al ritmo, deseos comenzaron a crecer en ambos pidiendo a gritos pasar a otro nivel. Escuchando las suplicas internas que su cuerpo le pedía, profundiza el beso el oji-dorado, el cual al parecer tenía todo el control. Levemente abre los labios de Crystal e introduce su lengua. Para ambos esta era una experiencia nueva, llevando sensaciones de placer a sus cuerpos. _

_Gold, lentamente recorre la boca de su amiga con su lengua y entre-abre más los labios de esta, para tener mayor movilidad. Crystal, completamente llevada por las sensaciones que la recorrían coloca sus manos sobre el cuello del azabache, tratando de juntar lo más posible sus bocas._

_El beso, lentamente tomaba más pasión. Sus lenguas danzaban entre sí, saboreando el excito sabor de sus bocas. Crystal sentía que en cualquier momento caería al piso por las oleadas de sensaciones que la embriagaban. Y cuando estaban realmente deseosos y el beso aumentaba… repentinamente la puerta de la cocina (se me olvidó mencionar que estaban hay jejej xD) se abre, dejando un sonido seco, que retumbo por todo el lugar. _

**.-¡CHICOS, QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!-. **_Pregunta una muy emocionada Blue, entrando de improviso en la cocina y gritando a todo pulmón, como era su costumbre… Al no recibir respuesta dirige su mirada a sus amigos y descubre que ambos se encontraban en distintos extremos de la cocina, sonrojados y mirando a cualquier lugar._

_Confusa, Blue inspecciona a cada uno y descubre dos detalles; sus respiraciones estaba agitadas y en la boca de Crystal, se podía observar un hilo de saliva salir de esta. Y esto solo podría significar una cosa… Una sonrisa, de picardía aparece en su rostro._

**.- Ho Ho Ho -. **Su típica risa.- **Chicos perdón por interrumpir su "momento especial" jajajajajaja -. **_Se burla la castaña fuertemente, logrando que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran más todavía; claro si esto era posible y luego dice dirigiendo su mirada a Gold._**- Jajajjajaja, Gold me sorprendiste, jamás pensé que cumplirías la apuesta…- **_Habla sin pensar, como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo y ha si condenado al azabache, que al escuchar estas palabras se le hela la sangre y dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Crystal, rogando a Arceus que esta no entendiera. _

_Para su mala suerte, Crystal solo queda confusa ante las palabras de Blue, tratando de procesar lo que esta acababa de decir. Y después de unos segundos frunce el ceño. Un aura extremadamente negra comienza a rodear a esta que ya entendía todo; Todo lo que sucedió con Gold fue una, tonta, estúpida y simple apuesta._

_.-_** ¡GOOOOOLDD!-. **Se escucha gritar por toda la casa, indicando una muerte segura para el azabache.

**.- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH -.** El gemido de auxilio se escucha por todo kanto, dándole a entender a todos que habían perdido definitivamente a un Pokedex Holder.

* * *

Espero que aya sido de su agrado :3 y si dejan Reviews puede que sus energías lleguen a mi y escriba otro a si que chicos ¡Denme su energia-desu! (?)

REVIEWS!


End file.
